Random adventers of Bella, and the Cullens
by loveXtoXwrite
Summary: Ever wonder what Bella and the Cullens do between the books?
1. Devastation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**Bella pov**

Alice and i were sitting on the couch in my living room giggling about what had just happened when Edward walked through the door. He had just gotten back from hunting.

"Hey Alice, hey Bella, whats so funny?" He asked suspiciously when he caught site of the big bruise on my hand, oops, i should have covered that up. Alice and I just looked at each other, and started busting up laughing. "And why are you singing that horrid song in your head Alice?"

"hehe, so you can't get into my head." she giggled, knowing When he found out, he would scold Alice for being irresponsible with me. "the hilariously clumsy, fragile human" as Emmett would say.

Edward started getting really impatient, and said, "Would one of you two _please _tell me what is so funny? and why Bella has a bruis on her hand?!"

I sighed, but resigned, still giggling. and then got serious, "okay, okay, so hear is what happened. I was washing a bunch of dishes, and there was a huge stack, of about 5 - 8 bowls. Which by the way, me and Alice named the 'Leaning Tower of Bowls!' I was almost done, so i picked up one of the bowls, and started washing it, and well... you know how clumsy i can be, somehow my hand hit the Leaning Tower of Bowls, and they ALL CAME CRASHING DOWN! One of them hit my hand and it was an insta-bruise. I was mortified Edward! MORTIFIED! and then we were sad, cause the Leaning Tower of Bowls was no more. It was the most horrifying ten seconds of my life! So, naturally, we started talking about how i was attacked by the leaning tower of bowls, and it was funny, and that's when you came in." Alice was rolling around the ground, laughing by now, and I couldn't help myself anymore, i started laughing to, and eventually joined Alice on the floor.

Edward however was not as pleased. He was looking at us very disapproving like, but he eventually calmed down and started chuckling at us. "Sometimes, I really do wonder about your sanity. Both of you." And of cores, that just made us laugh harder.

**A/N Yes, this acctually happend to me before, exept for the part with Edward. Me and my friend were laughing for days over it. So, please review, to tell me what you thought. Oh and the song Alice was playing in her head was the song that never ends.  
**


	2. Notes

**Edward - bold**

_Bella - italic_

Edward and Bella are in biology.

_Edward, I'm bored.... entertain me! :)_

_**Bella, you should be paying attention. This is important for you.**_

_Oh please, even if i don't pay attention, I've got my very own tutor, who I don't even have to pay._

**Oh, but Miss Swan I think you would. ;)**

_Would what?_

**Have to pay.**

_Pay for what?_

**For tutoring lessons.**

_Gasp! He would never make me pay... would he? Can you hear him thinking that?_

Edward raises his eyebrows, confused **Who are you talking about Bella? **

_Mike of cores. Who ells would I ask to tutor me?_

**Oh.... Well, I just thought that.... never mind.**

Bella's trying to stifle her laughter, and Edward looks confused, still

_Really Edward? I never thought you were so gullible. I must say though, the look on your face was priceless._

**Sigh. You spend to much time with Emmett and Alice.**

_Emmett's a cheater. :(_

**What dose he cheat on?**

_who?_

**Emmett.**

_Arm wrestling. :(_

**You took on Emmett in an arm wrestling match?**

_Ya, and he cheated. I could have won, if he didn't use his unfair advantage. :( _

**I think he has a lot of advantages over you, when it comes to any thing that involves strangth.**

_Which is unfair! _

**You knew about his "unfair" advantage Bella. And exactly who's idea was it any way?**

_uhhhh.... well you see.... it was... his idea?_

**You're a horrible liar Bella.**

_Okay! fine! it was my idea! But I was bored, and Emmett was being all 'ooh look at me, I'm all high and mighty cause im stronger then the human girl!' and it annoyed me._

**So you challenged him to an arm wrestling mach of all things? Not to mention he could have broken your arm! What were you thinking Bella?**

_Ya ya, i could have gotten hurt, but that is not the point here!_

**Then what is?**

_The fact that your stupid brother cheats._

**Haven't we already established that he dose not cheat?**

_Who doesn't cheat?_

**Emmett.**

_On what?_

**Arm wrestling.**

_I thought he was just stronger then you?..._

**Not with me.**

_with who?_

**you.**

_gasp! Me? why would i arm wrestle Emmett? _

**sigh. Bella, you really need to stop hanging around those two so much.**

_What two?_

**Emmett and Alice.**

_what? who's that? who are you?_

Edward takes the paper, crumples it up, and throws it in the trash, and Bella just sits there laughing.

Later at the Cullen house

"Emmett, Alice, I need to speak with you." Edward said once he walked in the house, knowing they would hear him.

"whats up bro?" Emmett asked when Alice came running down the stairs

"That's not fair! Its Emmett's doing! Not mine!"

"Fine", Edward replied. "Emmett then. No more hanging around Bella so much, your rubbing off on her."

Emmett just laghed and walked away, leaving an annoyed Edward behind.


	3. Crap!

**A/N Okay, sorry it took so long to get this up. I was working on another chapter for this story, but its kinda long, and i kept getting stuck. So I made this chapter instead. I'm still working on the other one, but it probably wont be up for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!**

**Jasper: No you don't**

**Me: shhh!!! they'll hear you! How do you know that?**

**Jasper: I'm just smart like that. Now tell them you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: But why? I don't want to!**

**Jasper: Because, if you don't you can get in trouble for plagiarism or something. **

**Me: Meh, fine. I don't own Twilight. :(**

**Jasper: It's ok, maybe you will own a great story with awesome characters some day. **

**Me: ya, maybe. :/**

* * *

"Can't you stay for at least an hour?"

"Bella, its late, you need to sleep." We had just spent the day at our meadow, but I still didn't want to leave him yet.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine. One hour isn't that much."

He sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll stay, but only for an hour." I smiled in triumph. He had just pulled up to my driveway, and smiled. I thought it was because he was secretly glad he was staying (which I knew he was). I found out different once we walked through the door. Charlie was hovering over an open box on the floor. He looked up at us and smiled brightly.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" He asked pleasantly. Like me, Charlie wasn't a good actor. I could tell he was up to something.

"It was fine..." I said eying him cautiously. "Whats that?" I asked, pointing to the box worriedly.

"Oh not anything to worry about Bells. Just something your mom sent us, a couple home made movies, old pictures, ya know, stuff like that." Crap.

I turned to Edward, "Ya know what? I change my mind, you should probably go. I do need sleep." As I was talking, my eyes kept getting bigger. I knew Edward wouldn't leave now, and Charlie would by no means let him anyway. At least not until he watched some embarrassing movie's, or looked at some embarrassing pictures, or both. Crap.

As if on cue, they both said in sink, "Oh no. Not a chance." Crap, there was no way to get out of this, so I just groaned, and hid my face in Edwards shirt. He lifted my chin with his finger, and softly kissed me. "Cheer up love, at least Emmett isn't here." He said, with obvious amusement. I just sighed, and motioned for Charlie to go ahead and put in a movie, while we sat on the couch. This would most definitely be the most embarrassing night of my life. Charlie picked a movie, popped it in, and sat on his recliner. The screen shifted in from black to showing me as a little girl, sitting in front of the same t.v. Renee was laughing softly, so the smaller me wouldn't notice. There was the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Girls, I'm home. How was your day?" Charlies voice sounded from the other room. No doubt unloading his gun, and putting it up. The camera started moving, walking towards Charlie.

"Stay there Bella, honey."

The smaller me sighed, "Fine." She sounded bored.

Renee was still laughing. "Charlie come watch this! It's so funny." Charlie looked confused, but followed Renee into the living room. "here, hold this." She said, handing the camera to him, and walked over to the t.v. to turn it on, then to turn the V.C.R. on. The Never Ending Story was on. And as soon as the Rock biter came on the screen the smaller me started screaming bloody murder. Renee turned the t.v. off, and was trying to talk through her laughter. "Do...you....understand now?" She was rolling around on the floor.

Charlie was laughing to, but composed himself, and said, "Bells, why don't you go up to your room for a little bit." The younger me looked ecstatic to get out of there, as she ran up the stairs. As soon as she was up the stairs, they started to bust up laughing again, and the screen went blank. I looked over at charlie, to see him laughing so hard, no noise was coming out. I scowled and looked up at Edward. He was laughing to! What the heck?! Traitor.

"That was sooo not funny. I remember that! It was scary." I said lightly, and started laughing along with them. When we were all done laughing, Charlie got up and took the tape out of the V.C.R. to put it back in the box, and started rumbling through it for another tape. About two minutes later, he found something that made him grin wider than before. I didn't even think that was possible. I looked at the tape worriedly, to find what I had been scared of in the first place. "Charlie, no! You wouldn't!"

"Oh but Bells, I would. And with that, he shoved the tape into the V.C.R. and pressed play. From the moment he had said what was in the box, I had been praying that this one was not in there, but of cores, it was. Of cores. Crap.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Review please! **


End file.
